Recomendación de Fics
by Angelus24
Summary: Una lista de 7 fanfics muy recomendables. (Analisis incluido)


**Recomendación de Fics.**

**Buenos días, como probablemente ya hayas notado al leer el titulo esto no es una historia sino una recomendación de los fics que en mi opinión han sido capaces de expresar ciertos elementos de forma bastante superior (o solo apenas un poco mejor) al nivel general; si quieren pueden imaginarlo como una entrega de premios, aunque a mi no me gusta mucho el Role-Playing. Yo soy su presentador, Angelus24.**

**Esta lista de recomendaciones no respeta fandoms y con eso quiero decir que puede haber historias de grupos ajenos al nuestro (South Park), esto lo hago porque la función de estas recomendaciones es que quienes las leen encuentren variedad, algo nuevo con lo que entretenerse n_n**

**Las he enumerado en orden descendente pero eso no significa que sea un Top, simplemente me pareció que se vería bien.**

**Soy hombre de pocas palabras así que… ¡AL GRANO!**

**-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-**

El primer fic es de nuestra casa jeje…

**7- Abnormally Average/ Anormalmente normal.**

**Autor: **De una autora retirada pero bastante hábil "NoseBridgePinch". Traducido por Coyote Smith, aquí ya todos sabemos quién es Coyote -_ó.

**Famdon: **South Park

**Idioma: **Originalmente escrito en ingles pero podemos encontrar algunos capítulos traducidos al español, por desgracia (y es inevitable), se pierde un poco de la dinámica de la narrativa.

**Sinopsis: **Stan, cansado de ser "el normal" de la escuela, de su familia y en general de la ciudad entera decide hacer algo que lo distinga y lo haga dejar de ser el normal.

**Critica:**

Este fic avanza pacientemente para que sea posible entender y desarrollar a los personajes principales, haciendo especial hincapié en los sentimientos y pensamientos de nuestro protagonista así como también en sus relaciones con el resto del elenco; el resultado es un personaje bastante completo lleno de inseguridades y complejos.

Para aquellos que conocemos South Park… Los personajes tienen personalidades bastante correctas e IC, esto incluyendo a aquellos personajes que generalmente forman parte de los secundarios y que la mayoría ignora o simplemente no gusta incluir en sus fics.

La historia esta bien llevada y es muy sencilla, adecuada para quienes buscan entretenimiento rápido.

**Lo más destacable: **Si un premio le correspondiera a este escrito este tendría que ser debido a su elemento familiar. Nunca había visto una escena de familia tan bien elaborado como la que se presenta en este fic, desde el padre tonto hasta la madre simplona (carente de personalidad incluso en la serie original) todos están muy bien construidos y resaltan por sus personalidades distintivas. La habilidad de este autor para reflejar una familia disfuncional es sobresaliente.

**Contras: **No tengo nada que pueda criticar de este fic…Mm… tal vez la historia romántica.

**-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-**

South Park es el último lugar de fanfiction donde esperaría encontrar una historia que pudiera leer con uno de mis parientes más pequeños, sin embargo y para mi sorpresa, el siguiente fic resulto ser una K de rating.

**6- Karen en las tierras del sueño.**

**Autor: **alucard009, tal vez ya sea conocido aunque su servidor no lo conoce muy bien, solo puedo decir de él que, respecto a Lovecraft (famoso autor de novelas fantásticas), sabe un montón de cosas...

**Fandom: **South Park.

**Idioma: **Español

**Sinopsis: **Karen realiza un viaje de naturaleza mística a una tierra más allá de la realidad para encontrar un hogar seguro para un pequeño gato mascota.

**Critica: **De redacción sencilla y en ocasiones bastante rápida, el escrito no ofrecerá ninguna información ni detalle alguno que te ayude a comprender la extraña historia (probablemente sea un factor retomado de los escritos originales de Lovecraft), simplemente te mostrara un relato fantástico sin explicación, pero con lógica propia. Lo importante en este escrito no es saber cómo ocurre lo que ocurre sino simplemente ver lo que ocurre.

**Lo más destacable: **A este fic yo le entregaría un premio al "Mejor cuento para niños" por su narrativa infantil, breve, interesante y muy pero muy mareado.

Muchos en este fandom han utilizado al personaje Cthulthu como antagonista y/o elemento principal de sus historias (debido a que apareció en la serie original) pero estas solo tienen el nombre del personaje como única referencia a las historias de Lovecraft en contraste este fic toma toda la mitología original y la combina en el mundo de south park en un relato bastante interesante.

**Contras: **Más que un negativo es una advertencia, tal vez al principio te cueste seguirlo si no sabes nada sobre Lovecraft (como fue mi caso). También… quizás haya alguna escena que te parezca fuera de lugar…

**-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-**

El siguiente fic lo va a amar los fans del viejo anime "Yu-Gi-Oh" aunque no pertenece al fandom de la seríe.

**5- YuGiOh HDA**

**Autor: **German Sevilla

**Fandom: **Hora de Aventura.

**Idioma: **Español.

**Sinopsis: **Quienes se hayan visto YuGiOh GX ya saben de qué va esta historia.

**Critica: **El fic puede ser bastante entretenido en ocasiones con alguno que otro chiste bien hecho, los personajes están bien encajados en sus correspondientes papeles, humor blanco por todas partes; carece casi completamente de narración y esta conformado principalmente por descripciones y diálogos.

Pero seamos francos… Si vienes a leer una historia con YuGiOh en el titulo muy probablemente lo único que te importe sea el Duelo de Monstruos. Este fic no te decepcionara en eso, no veras ninguna estrategia especialmente complicada pero si algunas jugadas que de hecho son muy interesantes y perfectamente legales con las reglas del juego.

**Lo más destacable: **Por experiencia propia, sé que hacer un fic crossover es horriblemente difícil y complicado… Bueno si que es fácil hacerlo, pero evitar que el lector se sienta estúpido o ridículo al leerlo… amigo, eso es arte. Este fic consigue un poco evitar que el lector se sienta así (advertencia esto puede variar de persona a persona), al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Nada más por eso yo le doy un premio a "Mejor crossover en español". Al menos el mejor que me he visto de momento.

**Contras:** La historia recoge muchos temas de YuGiOh GX, de modo que en ocasiones puede que te canse como estos personajes tienen una sociedad entera construida en torno al famoso juego. También puede ser bastante lento, tardando realmente mucho antes de que suceda algún suceso importante.

**Extra:** Otro punto negativo desde mi opinión personal, es que yo, como viejo que soy hubiera seleccionado al YuGiOh original, pues creo que es infinitamente superior a sus secuelas.

**-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-**

La aventura y la acción son géneros que apenas y se ven en el fandom de South Park, el siguiente fic no es descendiente de dicha serie, pero si te gusta leer historias con estos generos entonces el siguiente te encantara.

**4- El héroe Legendario **(Muy descriptivo eh...)

**Autor: **Cronos Cabrera. Este sujeto tiene habilidad para plantear ambiente, desde mi perspectiva es una verdadera pena que su fic sea tan poco visitado, los animo a echarle un vistazo.

**Fandom: **Adventure Time

**Idioma: **Español

**Sinopsis: **El clásico cuento que todos amamos, un joven y valiente caballero armado con una espada mágica y un valor sin igual se adentra en una peligrosa misión para resucitar a su caída princesa y derrotar a un señor oscuro cuya única meta es la aniquilación de la vida misma.

**Critica: **La historia es sumamente sencilla pero no por eso peca de ser monótona, mostrándonos un sin número de escenarios extraños recogidos de la serie original pero modificados por el mal que azota el mundo. Al estar el escrito mismo basado en juegos como: God of War, Dark Siders, Dante Inferno, es normal que esta historia estuviera relleno de un elemento de acción sobresaliente y que en ocasiones… pueda ser muy violento (no demasiado).

La escritura es irregular y hay momentos en donde puede ser bastante buena como para captar la atención del lector y hay momentos en donde se torna demasiado apresurada (así como la sucesión de eventos), esto se nota principalmente en la parte romántica de la historia. Una cosa sumamente interesante de esta historia es que en ocasiones el tiempo presente tiene cambios súbitos de P.O.V. llevándonos a momentos futuros mediante premoniciones y eventos pasados mediante la recuperación de recuerdos, algo que hará que tengas que prestar atención a lo que lees.

**Lo más destacable: **Este fic se lleva el premio en cuanto a "Mejor introducción y descripción de batallas", teniendo el principio del fic uno de los ambientes mejor construidos que he visto en las comunidades en español, desde el escenario que se nos muestra en la apertura, pasando por el inquietante personaje en el que se centra la introducción hasta una fiera batalla llevada a cabo por el choque de un gran ejército, esta parte del fic está por encima del promedio que yo acostumbro a ver en el género de acción.

Debido a la introducción de elementos de múltiples juegos llegando a un cierto punto tal vez te sientas que estas más bien leyendo la trama de un videojuego que la historia de un escrito, no es que sea malo realmente.

**Contra: **Con el tiempo el nivel de detalle del primer capítulo se pierde un poco y los elementos de los juegos se hacen evidentes por lo que se aprecian un puñado de cosas que contrastan bastante con el universo en donde se ambienta la historia.

**-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-**

El siguiente fic de la lista se quedó (al igual que la serie en la que se basa) en el olvido, lo que me demuestra que las cosas buenas no necesariamente son populares. Es de temática romántica y cómica.

**3- La cura para el amor.**

**Autor: **Rondero001.

**Fandom: **Jimmy Two-Shoes.

**Idioma: **Español.

**Sinopsis: **Luego de tener un desastroso día de san valentine una chica decide desligarse del sujeto que le gusta usando sus conocimientos científicos para fabricar una pócima mágica. (Espero que entendieran el chiste…)

**Critica: **Siendo franco, esta historia peca de ser un poco simplista, pero como en muchas historias del genero romántico aquí la gracia radica en la capacidad del autor para representar expresiones y pensamientos de los personajes, siendo el caso este fic lo consigue; la diversidad de personalidades de cada uno de los pocos personajes está presente en la historia. También se debe tomar en cuenta la forma correcta en que se lleva esta situación ya tan típica de manera que sea divertida a la vez que sabe aprovechar el raro comportamiento de una pareja que desde el original se caracterizaba por ser bastante rara.

El humor blanco (que por cierto es mi favorito) se hace presente durante una buena parte de la historia con una que otra broma que te sorprende.

**Lo más destacable: **Mi razón para incluir esta historia es que creo que tratándose de hacer personajes IC este sobresale un poco, consiguió mantener la personalidad de todos los personajes (casi completamente) no solo de los dos personajes importantes de la historia (la pairing en cuestión) sino también de los personajes secundarios, en algunas escenas, casi pareciera que estás viendo un capítulo de la serie original "Premio al elenco más IC".

**Contra: **El problema principal de este fic es que el elemento IC que lo hace sobresalir relativamente hablando es también su mayor problema, no seras capaz de apreciarlo a no ser que conozcas la serie original lo cual es un verdadero problema si tienes en cuenta lo poco conocida de la misma. Probablemente incluso después de leer esto a muy pocos se les ocurra leerlo, pero yo les recomiendo que le echen un vistazo al fic.

**-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-**

La siguiente historia tiene dragones… ¡¿Necesito decir algo más?!

**2- Hitchups/ (No sé cómo traducirlo)**

**Autor: **No conozco a este autor, jamás he visto a este autor ni he contacto con él o ella, pero la historia que escribió es realmente buena.

**Fandom: **How Train your dragon (para quienes conocen la pelicula).

**Idioma: **Ingles

**Sinopsis: **Hicups (protagonista), un vikingo, decide abandonar su aldea nativa para evitar que cacen a su amigo Toothless, un dragón al que todos los vikingos temen; emprendiendo juntos un solitario viaje a través de un gran archipiélago en busca de un lugar donde ambos marginados puedan vivir en paz.

**Critica: **El fic esta bastante bien escrito y cuenta con detalle las consecuencias de las acciones que el protagonista realizó con tal de permanecer junto a su compañero dragón, pero no nos deja hundirnos en una serie de lamentos y nefastos pensamientos, pues al rescate se aparecen un puñado de eventos graciosos y un poderoso elemento de aventura sumamente dinámico que hace contrapeso al triste trasfondo de la historia.

El mundo del que se habla en esta historia es uno de los aspectos mejor cuidados, mostrándonos una sorpresa en cada esquina (o isla en este caso) en la que los dos protagonistas se atreven a virar, el marco de ocurrencias es realmente amplio, desde una tribu de vikingos asaltantes, una ciudad fortificada aprueba de vikingos, los ya bastante clásicos piratas con tesoros hasta uno que otro dragón con extrañas habilidades, todo esto delicadamente cocido en un mundo bien ambientado en los tiempos del imperio romano.

Una delicia para los conocedores de la película y las novelas de "How Train your dragón" en las que este autor se basa.

**Lo más destacable: **Lo primero que puedes notar al encontrarlo es que este fic, con sus intimidantes 4100 reviews no tiene nada que envidiarle a nadie, es el más popular de todo el fandom y aunque generalmente quien ostenta el record de reviews en alguna categoría tiende a ser bastante malo, este fic, no te decepcionara.

Si bien su mundo está casi perfectamente construido y la narrativa bastante precisa le da un desarrollo de escenas muy variado y unos personajes llenos de sentimientos correctos bajo su contexto… No son estos elementos de la historia lo más destacable de la misma, sino la relación que hay entre ambos personajes principales, unidos por una amistad que supera la ancestral enemistad entre hombres y dragones, la forma en como se maneja y el detalle con el que se narra (sin volverlo exagerado) hace que este fic ostente mi premio de "Mejor Friendship en un fic".

Es una historia que les mostrara de manera excelente (a la vez que ligera) el lado positivo de la soledad.

**Contra: **No tengo ninguna queja con este fic.

**-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-**

El ultimo fic de la lista es una rara mezcla entre tragedia y comedia, se titula: "Pobres, no sean payasos"… hehe… no, es una broma... Aunque en parte la broma explica un poco del contenido. El verdadero titulo de esta historia es:…

**1-Tales of the Alternate Universe Deluxe Edition/ Cuentos del Universo Alterno Edición de lujo. (**Mm… Ahora que lo pienso este título suena como un juego o algo así.**)**

**Autor: **00SparkAchu00. De este autor lo único que puedo decir es que es (una mujer) de realmente pocas palabras. Pero con una remarcada habilidad.

**Fandom: **Adventure Time

**Idioma: **Ingles

**Sinopsis: **Relata la historia de Finn Mertens un niño granjero que vive una vida sencilla y alegre en un pequeño poblado rural muy, pero muy pobre, que consiguió sobrevivir al apocalipsis nuclear. Su vida humilde, sencilla, pero feliz tomara giros drásticos como nunca lo hubiera imaginado y todo comienza con una mula, un perro y una chica pelirroja.

**Critica: **Es una historia sencilla pero especialmente bien construida en la que se pueden encontrar bastantes detalles interesantes.

Este fic no tiene ningún hole-plot (agujero argumental) que pudiera encontrar.

Los dos protagonistas humanos han resultado ser algunos de los personajes más completos y cambiantes que he visto, sumamente adaptables; estos dos protagonistas cambian drásticamente dependiendo de la época de sus vidas y el desarrollo de eventos, a la vez que conservan sus características básicas.

El fic no reconoce géneros y aunque su historia es en esencia romántica utiliza un gran puñado de otros géneros como: Suspenso, Friendship, Comedia, Tragedia, Family, Fantasía, Acción, Aventura, entre otros. Más sin embargo se consigue que estos elementos no se estorben los unos a los otros de manera que pensaras que cada cosa está en su debido lugar.

**Lo más destacable: **Si algo se hace destacar seria el plot que hará que en ningún momento se sienta la monotonía, su desarrollo es… no digamos lento, es paciente, lo necesario para que la historia tenga coherencia en lugar de ser súbita. Gracias a esto tenemos una historia con un principio bastante simple que termina llegando a tener momentos realmente épicos y uno que otro suceso del tipo mítico.

Sin embargo y pese a lo antes dicho, a mí me es difícil asignarle un premio a este fic pero fácilmente se llevaría premios a las siguientes cosas:

"Mejor historia de mundo paralelo" La gracia de este cuento no radica en ver a los personajes actuando de forma opuesta a su versión IC (como la mayoría de estas historias hacen), pero al desarrollarse este argumento en una mundo alterno este premio se lo gana por accidente.

"Mejor protagonista y personaje femenino" Lejos de preguntarse si es IC, leer las andanzas de este héroe con personalidad es sumamente entretenido, en cuanto a la chica… Nunca había visto una versión tan OC de un personaje que resultara ser mucho más profundo que su versión IC.

"Mejor historia romántica" Dulzura por los cuatro extremos y en medio un titánico montón de mala suerte, ¿no es romántico?

"Mejor elemento trágico" Generalmente no me convencen demasiado las historias tristes de los personajes de muchos fics (las veo muy superficiales), pero este fic tiene una de las mayores cantidades de momentos tocantes que he visto.

A mi no me gusta dar nada por seguro así que solamente me limitare a decir que es "muy probablemente" el mejor fic que alguna vez haya leído desde que entre a fanfiction. Altamente recomendable.

**Contra: **¿Después de todo lo que dije esperas encontrar algo aquí? -_ó…

**Esa fue mi lista de recomendaciones, de nuevo doy gracias a los autores que me dieron el permiso de hacer uso de su nombre y de sus historias. Antes de que alguien empiece a acusarme de desleal o mal amigo por no haber incluido algún fic suyo o no haberlo invitado a participar solo quiero decir, que el objetivo de esta lista es que los miembros de la comunidad conozcan nuevas historias y lean relatos diferentes a lo acostumbrado por aquí para dar un poco de variedad… y evitar la fatiga xD.**

**Quizas algún día haga una continuación de estas recomendaciones así que no lo pondré en "Completo", por ello cualquier lector que pase por aquí (dejando o no su opinión en un review) es libre de contactarme por PM para enviarme el que considera su mejor escrito o simplemente ha leído uno que considera es… digamos, especialmente bueno ;). Respecto a esto por cierto, les pido mucha paciencia.**

**De ante mano quiero disculparme si es que resulto ser desagradablemente quisquilloso con mis análisis y/o críticas. Tengan paz y no vean cositas malas en internet ;).**


End file.
